Of Mothers and Dinners
by nahimana
Summary: There’s a visitor to Hogwarts. It’s not an American exchange student, but Severus Snape’s mother! Is it enough to make him accidentally reveal his relationship with Harry Potter? Of course! SnapeHarry.


**Title:** Of Mothers and Dinners

**Author:** nahimana

**Rating**: PG-13. Adult themes.

**Summary:** There's a visitor to Hogwarts. It's not an American exchange student (shock!), but Severus Snape's mother! Is it enough to make him accidentally reveal his relationship with Harry Potter? Of course!

**Warning:** This is slash. It's simple: don't like, don't read. You've been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Severus

**Categories: **Romance and a tiny bit of humor.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly

**Of Mothers and Dinners**

_by nahimana_

Harry Potter smiled as he looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was happy and free to live their life the way they wanted to. Harry felt proud that he had helped to make that happen. Of course, he didn't defeat Voldemort all by himself. He had had the combined help of Order members, teachers and even students. But no matter, they had done it. As much as Harry had wanted his friends to stay behind, he knew he could not have kept them at the castle, they would not have allowed it. Harry's smile widened as he noticed the faces of his friends making their way through the crowd towards him. They sat down across the table and began eating with a quick, 'Hello,' from Hermione and a grunt from Ron. Harry chuckled.

'What's got you so happy this morning?' Ron asked between mouthfuls.

'Nothing in particular,' Harry answered. "Liar," spoke his inner conscience. Harry's mood went downhill. Truthfully, there was another reason Harry was so happy all the time. Severus Snape. Harry's potions teacher. His father's enemy. His lover. Harry sighed and put his fork down.

'What's up mate? You were in such a good mood before and then it's just pfwhooop,' Ron made a hand gesture of something sliding right down.

'It's nothing. Just- it's complicated. And I have something I need to tell you but I can't and-' Harry cut himself off before he revealed anything. Severus had asked that their relationship remain a secret until Harry had left school. Harry had complied, albeit reluctantly, and not told anyone. Although he was sure Dumbledore knew. Severus' mother knew he was in a relationship, also, but only because she had been hassling him to find a wife. She didn't know it was Harry. Suddenly, the doors to the great Hall burst open with a dramatic flare that could only mean the arrival of one person- Severus. Harry looked over and, sure enough, his love had just entered the Great Hall. Oddly, he seemed to be walking towards Harry, a slightly panicked look on his face. He stopped before Harry, now having the attention of the entire student population. This was sure to be the beginning of a famous Potter-Snape fight.

'She's here,' the older man said.

Harry looked at Severus with a slightly blank look on his face.

'Sir?'

'Cut the crap,' the other man snapped, 'she's here! Here! To meet_ you!_'

Harry's brain went into motion and then it clicked.

'_She's_ here?' Everybody looked confused by this bizarre conversation Potter and Snape were having.

'Yes! Here! Now! And I haven't told her yet!'

'WHAT?'

'About, well, who you are.' Harry calmed a bit.

'Okay, you go stall her.'

'Harry! What the bloody hell is going on?' Ron suddenly yelled.

Both wizards turned to Ron and muttered 'nothing' before turning back to each other.

'You go and stall her. I'll...clean up,' Harry said, taking charge. He really did not want Severus' mother to see the pigsty Severus called a home and that Harry slept in most nights. The potions master nodded, and with a quick un-thinking peck to Harry's lips, shot out of the hall.

Chatter broke out immediately, everybody shocked by the scene they had just witnessed. Why did Snape kiss Harry? Who was in Hogwarts? What the bloody hell was going on?

While everyone was pre-occupied, Harry tried to slip out the doors, but was confronted by Ron and Hermione.

'Harry, what is going on?' Hermione asked in a clear, calm voice.

'Nothing,' Harry said hurriedly. 'Well, there is something, but I can't tell you. Not right now anyway. I have to go!' And then he ran off in the direction of the dungeons before either of his Gryffindor friends could reply.

OOOOOO

As Harry cleaned he was silently chuckling at the goings-on of the day so far. It was funny to think that the man who had been a spy for Voldemort for years, could fall to pieces at a visit from his mother. Considering Harry had been the one who had wanted to tell everyone about their relationship, we was not at all upset by the kiss his lover had given him earlier. As for Severus, Harry doubted he even realized what he had done yet. But he would certainly be hitting himself when he remembered. Standing in the middle of the room, Harry looked around and smiled at his accomplishment. Usually, Severus would come into his chambers just before Harry arrived without cleaning up, Harry would come in, they'd stumble about, knocking things over, and they'd both leave early in the morning. It wasn't the ideal situation, but with Harry still in school, it was all they could do.

Just on time, Severus came in with an older woman with shiny black hair and beautiful long robes of an exquisite material.

'You must be the young man Severus has been telling me about.' She said in a soft, but harsh voice, looking Harry up and down.

Harry realized he was still in his uniform and felt slightly uncomfortable.

'Yes Mrs. Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Harry said smoothly, recovering from his nervousness.

'Hmmm. He's very young Severus. Attractive though. Seems to have a good physic for carrying children.' Harry choked. Children? But he was a man, that wasn't possible.

Harry started to question the older woman but his lover cut him off.

'Yes Mother. Why don't you sit down? Harry, help me with getting a drink? In the kitchen? Now.'

'Uh-sure.' Harry smiled at Mrs. Snape and followed Severus into the kitchen.

'What's going on? Why is she talking about children? I mean, we're guys. We can't have children.'

'Uh, well, technically, if we wanted to, we could.'

'What?'

'There's a potion.'

'A potion?'

'Yes. To help a man to become pregnant. He carries a child inside him but instead of going into labor, there is a spell which. Well, you say it and poof! Baby!' Severus laughed nervously. Harry had never seen him as flustered.

'But what's that got to do with us?'

'Well, Mother has this silly idea that you and I are to be married.'

Harry narrowed his eyes.

'Where did she get this notion?'

'Not from me! I swear! She just, wants to be a grandmother I guess. I was an only child so I'm her only hope. And she wants the Snape line to continue.'

'I see.'

'Look, can we discuss this later? After she's gone.'

'Fine. I don't think our plan to keep it secret is going to keep working though.'

'Why on earth wouldn't it?'

'Think back to this morning.'

Severus frowned. Harry could tell he was going over everything in his head. His face went from curious to disbelief to horror.

'I did that in front of the whole hall didn't I?'

'Yes.'

'Crap.'

'I'm glad it happened.' Harry said timidly.

'What?'

'I'm sick of us being secret. I hate lying to my friends.'

Severus smiled gently and pulled Harry into a hug.

'I know it's difficult for you, but you knew about my feelings on the subject before we started this-'

'I know.' Harry said. 'And I don't regret anything.' Severus sighed in relief. 'I just hate lying. They were my first friends.'

'I know. They've probably guessed by now after my little display.' Severus said sheepishly.

'Yes. Funny how you can work under Voldemort for so many years but you're scared stiff of your mother. Anyway, we should be getting the drinks out.'

'Lead the way.'

OOOOO

Mrs. Snape quizzed Harry about every subject possible that morning, before Harry had to rush off to class, realizing that he had already missed History and Charms. Severus had to leave also, but he only had afternoon classes. At lunch time everyone turned to look at Harry as he walked into the hall. Severus was already sitting up at the head table with his mother perched next to him. Severus smirked, and Harry smiled back, knowing that that was the closest he was going to get to a smile in public. Mrs. Snape, however, beckoned Harry towards her. Harry walked up to the head table nervously. All eyes following him, including the ones of his best friends.

'Mrs. Snape.' Harry said softly as he reached her.

'Harry dear. How were your _classes_.' The elderly Snape had warmed up to Harry considerably but was still a bit miffed at the fact that he was a student.

'They were good, thank you.' Harry said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him. Mrs. Snape smiled.

'Good. I expect I'll see you at dinner then? I'll let you get back to your table.'

'Yes, Mrs. Snape. See you. _Both_.' Severus shot him a look as he said this. Harry's only reply was a cheeky grin.

OOOOO

'So does he have you under the imperious curse Harry?'

'No Ron. You know I can resist it.' Harry said, reaching for the mashed potatoes.

'So you're willing having..._sex_...with _Snape_?'

'Yep.'

'But Harry? How could you? He's a _Slytherin_.'

'He's a _teacher_.' Hermione put in.

'But he's also kind, funny and handsome.'

'Ha.'

'I'm serious Ron. When you get to know him he's a wonderful person.'

'I'll be the judge of that.'

'Yes you will. You're invited to dinner tonight. Severus' mother wants us all to go out. She wants to meet you two. I told her about you both.'

'So that's what you were doing the morning? Talking with Snape's mum.'

'Yes. She's scary at first, but she's nice underneath.'

'Ha. She's Snape's mother. She's probably worse than he is.'

'Ron Weasley! I will tolerate you saying things about our relationship, but I will not tolerate you insulting Severus' mother! You haven't even met her! But you will do so tonight.' Harry said in a dangerous don't-mess-with-me tone.

'But Harry!'

'Harry's right, Ron.' Hermione said. Both Harry and Ron shot her surprised looks.

'We should at least get to know him better before we judge their relationship. That's what I'm going to do. I'm sure Harry's right about him. He does know him better than you and I.'

'I don't _want_ to get to know Snape!'

'Neither do I. But he obviously makes Harry happy and I am willing to get to know him for that reason. If you don't end up liking him you don't have to have any more to do with him than absolutely necessary.'

Harry had to hand it to Hermione. She was very persuasive. Ron couldn't argue with he?

'I guess you're right Hermione.'

He couldn't.

OOOOO

Harry sighed as he watched Severus try to figure out his tie. Mrs. Snape had insisted they go to a muggle restaurant, so they had had to get permission from Dumbledore to leave the grounds, but the old man had agreed. Unfortunately for Severus, who wasn't well versed in muggle customs or formal wear.

'Here let me.' He said as he stood in front of his taller lover, reaching up to tie the black tie properly. 'At least this is something you have in common with Ron. I expect Hermione's doing the same thing I am.'

'I would prefer not to have anything in common with Mr. Weasley.'

'You have to call him Ron. Ronald if you must but I will not have you being so formal.'

'Fine. But he's not calling me Severus.'

'He wouldn't dream of it.'

Just as Harry finished with Severus' tie, there was a knock at the door. Harry left Severus putting on his shoes to answer it. Ron and Hermione were standing in front of him. Hermione looked beautiful in a knee-length black dress and Ron looked...well...like Ron. His hair was messy and his shirt was half out. Harry stared pointedly at him.

'Don't mind him Harry. I tried to get him to fix up but he's refusing to co-operate.'

'I guess I won't come then.' Ron said, starting to walk off, but before he could get very far, Hermione yanked him back by the back of his jacket.

'You are coming to dinner tonight Ronald. Now fix yourself up or I'll tell your mother just what you were doing with Susan Bones behind the house.'

Harry smiled at Ron's look. He was looking quite undignified.

'Thank you Hermione. You look wonderful, by the way.'

'Thank you Harry, so do you. Where is Pro- what do we call him?'

'You can call me Severus I suppose _Hermione_. But only for tonight. Ronald won't be calling me anything as I doubt he will be speaking to me.' Severus said as he walked into the room, obviously looking for something.

'What have you lost now?' Harry asked. Severus had already lost his shoes, his socks and his brush that evening.

'My watch.' He replied.

Harry sighed and beckoned for his friends to come in as he went over to where his lover was.

'How did you lose it? You had it before?'

'I took it off.'

'Why?'

'I was making a potion.'

'What potion?'

'Umm...nothing.'

'Severus.' Harry said in a warning tone.

'Nothing sinister! Just some...uh...healing potions for...um...Madame Pomfrey!'

'Mmmhmm.' Harry said, obviously not believing the man.

'Where did you last have it?'

'I don't know.'

'Argh!' Harry gave a frustrated groan. Hermione smiled slightly from her place of the couch. These two were obviously in love and very close with the way they were so comfortable.

'Well, hurry up and find it! Your mother will be here any minute.'

' I know I know! Don't nag.'

Harry sighed and flopped onto the couch next to his friends.

'He's really in a flop about tonight.' He said to Ron and Hermione in a whisper as they watched Severus buzz around the quarters looking for the watch.

'How come?' Ron asked, unable to stop himself.

'Oh, he doesn't see his mother often and she scares him to death.'

'Right.' There was a short silence as Severus whizzed past them, apparently _still_ looking for the watch.

'What do you see in him Harry?' Ron asked quietly.

'I see a kind man who has risked his life in order that others may live. I see a funny man who may have a cold exterior but is really a wonderful person. And I see someone who, not matter how he felt about me, has always seen me as 'Just Harry.' Even when he hated me.'

Ron just listened as Harry spoke and appeared to be deep in thought. Harry knew he would eventually accept it. Hermione too, if she hadn't already. A cry of victory came from the bedroom right at that moment.

'I found it!' Severus called.

'Where was it?'

'On my table.' Harry giggled slightly, and to his surprise, so did his friends.

OOOOO

'So then Myrtle goes 'Harry- if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet' and you should have seen Harry's face!' Everybody, except Harry, cracked up as Ron finished his story of Harry's Most Embarrassing Moments of Second year. Even Severus was chuckling. Turned out that Ron and Severus has a lot more in common than they cared to admit and were getting on quite well. That may have been because Severus had had a few drinks though. Harry sighed as Ron started on third year. Oh well, he had wanted them all to get along. He should be glad that they were.

OOOOO

'Well that was rather interesting.'

'Interesting for you perhaps.' Harry grumbled in response to his lover.

'What crawled up your arse?'

'The fact that you all spent the whole night talking about my humiliating moments.'

'You said you wanted us to all get along.'

'I do! But not because you all find my most embarrassing moments funny!'

'I know. I'm sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?' Severus said seductively, moving closer to Harry, who felt his resolve crack.

'Well, maybe there's something-'

He was cut off by Severus placing his lips over Harry's in a possessive and dominating kiss. Harry moaned at Severus massaged the Gryffindor's tongue with his own, while slowly leading his lover into the bedroom.

(Cut out lemon. I'm not risking the ratings on See top author's note)

Harry sighed contently as he cuddled into Severus' chest.

'That was nice.' He murmured sleepily. Severus snorted.

'I should hope it was better than 'nice'.'

'Shut up. You know it was excellent, so stop fishing for compliments.'

'Ahh...you know me well.'

'And you like it that way.'

'Yes. I do. I admit that. You know, before you, I would never have admitted that to anyone. Ever. How do you do it?'

'Do what?' Harry said, yawning.

'Make me feel and say things I would never have with anyone else. I mean, before you, I was quite happy being a greasy old bat alone. But now...you bring something out in me.'

'That's nice.'

'Are you even listening to me?'

'I am, but Sev, I'm tired. Can you get to the point?'

'Well, the point is. I, well...I wanted to ask you something.'

'Mmm...ask away.'

'This probably isn't the best place.'

Harry started to wake up a bit. What could be this important?

'Come on Sev, tell me.' Severus smiled a bit at the nickname Harry only dared use in serious situations.

'Hold on.' Severus reached down to pick up his pants from the side of the bed. He reached into one of the pockets, ignoring the curious look on Harry's face. He picked out a small box and turned over to face Harry again. Harry looked down at the box and up again at his lover's face. Surely not?...

'Harry, you know I'm no good at speeches. Or being particularly romantic. But I...I was wondering if. Well, will you marry me?'

Harry stared at Severus in shock, but that look slowly turned into one of happiness as he pulled his older lover in an embrace, whispering yes over and over in between kisses.

'I'll take that as a yes then?' Severus said, his usual confidence coming back but he let a smile grace his features.

'Definitely a yes.'

Severus opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band incased with a single sapphire. It was stunning, and perfect for Harry. He couldn't have been happier.

'How did you know sapphire was my favourite stone?'

'You told me once. Last Christmas, I think it was. You said blue was your favourite colour as well.' Harry was stunned that his lover had remembered and hugged Severus again after the ring had been put on his left ring finger.

'I love you so much.' Harry whispered into his ear.

'Love you too.'

OOOOO

The next morning Harry awoke late, but didn't really mind as it was Saturday. The school had had a whole day to gossip amongst themselves and had probably concocted stories much further from the already sordid truth. Harry was not looking forward to dealing with them. Severus was already up, he had always been an early riser, and Harry could smell breakfast in the next room. The newly-engaged young man made his way into the lounge room and blushed when he realized he was only in a robe and Mrs. Snape was already there. He felt like a guilty kid, which he knew was silly. Of course Mrs. Snape already probably guessed that they had slept together, but it was humiliating to have it confirmed.

'Good morning Harry.'

'Good morning Mrs. Snape' Harry said calmly, trying to fight down his blush as he sat down on an armchair.

'Severus is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He told me of your engagement.'

'And how do you feel about it?' Harry asked wearily.

'I am very pleased.'

Harry slumped in relief.

'Can I see your ring?' She asked. Harry showed her.

'It's very beautiful.' She said,

'It is. Sapphires are my favourite.'

'They suit you.'

'Thanks.'

Just then, Severus came bustling into the lounge room holding a plate of pancakes and various toppings.

'Harry! You're up!'

'Good morning Severus.' Harry said as his fiancé planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

And the Snapes and the soon-to-be-Snape ate their breakfast, chatting happily.

OOOOO

Severus forced Harry to go to lunch in the Great Hall that day. Harry had argued and whined and even bribed his lover with sexual favours, but Severus stayed strong and told Harry that he would have to face the school some time. Truth be told, the older man was as apprehensive as his young lover, but he wouldn't let Harry know that. So they stood straight and tall as they walked into the hall, Harry heading over to the Gryffindor table and Severus to the teacher's table, ignoring the whispers that surrounded them. Severus' mother followed behind them quietly and sat herself at the head table beside her son.

'Hello.' Harry greeted his friends.

'Hello Harry.'

'Good afternoon Harry.'

'Ha ha. I had breakfast with Severus this morning.' Harry said, loud enough for the whole table to hear. Soon, he had people asking him question after question and he did his best to answer them all without giving away too much. Most of his friends were supportive, but some of the younger Gryffindors acted weirdly around him. By that time, the news had spread to the other hose tables and Harry was getting mobbed by questions from every house. Up at the head table, Severus didn't look to be in a much better position, teachers talking at every which way. Harry could see that his fiancé was uncomfortable answering all their questions, but he was doing a good job hiding it. Then someone noticed Harry's engagement ring and there were even more questions to answer. Eventually though, people seemed to settle down and go back to their lunches. Only one person hadn't been to see him yet. Draco Malfoy. Harry bit his lip as he watched Malfoy draw nearer to the Gryffindor table.

'Potter.'

'Malfoy.'

'Are you aware that Severus is a good friend of mine?'

'Yes. He did tell me.' Harry said, wondering where their conversation was going.

'Then you'll understand that if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you.'

Harry gulped. 'You could try.'

'I would succeed.'

'It's a moot point. I don't plan on hurting him. I love him.'

'Good. See that you don't.' And then the younger Malfoy stalked off to his table.

'Phew. That went better than expected.'

'Yeah. I thought he was going to murder you.' Ron said.

'Ah well, it'd be boring if he was that predictable.'

'So...you're engaged?'

'Yes.' Harry said, beaming.

'That's wonderful news Harry.' Hermione said brightly. 'Can I see the ring?'

'Sure,' Harry replied, holding it up.

'It's beautiful.' The girl said, awed.

'It is, isn't it?'

Ron finally spoke up. 'And you're sure you're happy Harry?'

Harry smiled shyly. 'Yes. Happier than I've ever been.'

'Then congratulations.'

OOOOO

There was still a fair amount of chatter about Harry's relationship with the Potions master in the next few days, which was to be expected. But when, on Wednesday, Terry Boot caught Lavendar Brown and Zach Smith snogging in the fourth floor corridor, the amount of gossip dimmed to a few occasional whispers. The herd had moved on.

Plans for Harry and Severus' wedding began, run mainly by Hermione and Severus' mother, who had insisted on staying for the rest of term, which was only a few weeks. The date had been set for August 18th and invitations had been sent out, even though Harry was only inviting the Weasleys plus Hermione and Severus was only inviting Draco. The wedding itself was to be held in the gardens of Snape Manor which was where Harry and Severus found themselves a hectic 2 months later.

OOOOO

'I now pronounce you husband...and, well, husband. You may now kiss.'

Harry smiled happily as his new husband leaned down to peck his lips.

'You don't think you're going to get away with only that do you?' Harry asked, even though he knew Severus didn't want to kiss in front of other people.

'I suppose not.' Severus said in mock resignation as Harry crushed his lips over his in the first _real_ kiss of their lives as a married couple.

_The End_

**REVIEW! You know you want to press that little button and make my day!**


End file.
